deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-25037311-20171014045046
I might as well go ahead and put up my rebuttal to this fight and debunk it too. Gaara should've won that fight with ridiculous ease. I'm going to go ahead and debunk all the bullshit in this fight and explain why Gaara should've won against Toph. And I'm going to break down FACTS. What I'm about to do is point out all the bullshit about Toph and explain facts about why Toph could not possibly ever win in a fight against Gaara. Let's start off by examining Screw Attack's claims for why Toph would win: Claim #1 "Toph can sense earth in the air so she can always tell where Gaara's attacks are coming from." Being able to detect an attack is one thing. But being able to actually react to it or block/avoid it is another. There's a big difference. Having 360 degree vision is definitely advantageous but Neji Hyuga is the same way and he already exists in the show. His reflexes and speed are all way above Toph's and he sure as hell would not have been able to beat Gaara...It doesn't mean much when your opponents attacks operate at a level of power and speed you've never shown to be able to handle. Spider-Man can sense danger but that doesn't mean he never takes a hit. And the Observation Haki from One Piece is very advantageous in a fight but you still need to actually have the necessary physical stats to be able to dodge said attacks. Additionally, Gaara later fights primarily in the air in the Death Battle video. Among other things, this gives him a much better view of the battlefield, meaning he'll also be able to see and intercept any attack Toph can throw at him. This isn't an advantage for Toph, In fact it's completely a disadvantage for her, and Gaara being the one gaining the upper hand... Claim #2: "Gaara's sand is still sand, so Toph would be able to control it. And Gaara's sand contains gold, which gives Toph even more bending options." They assume that Toph is capable of controlling living sand. And even if she is it's made very clear in the avatarverse that bending an element that is "living" is extremely difficult and requires much practice. And considering they admitted that the spirit of Gaara's mother was in his sand she realistically would've done something to help Gaara in the fight. But I guess they thought that would be outside help...But realistically what should've happened is Toph would struggle trying to bend Gaara's sand because it would tug against her because of Gaara's mother's will to protect him. Claim #3: "Gaara always keeps himself covered in his sand armor, so Toph can always sense where he is. His armor uses up large amounts of chakra and Toph could use it to crush him." BULLSHIT. There are SO many things wrong with this... 1. Later on in the series Gaara has been shown to have very large chakra reserves and capable of using successive large scale attacks and taking heavy damage without succumbing to exhaustion. They provided no good evidence to suggest that Gaara would be tired out before Toph, or that Toph even had the means to pierce through Gaara's automatic sand shield. And even if she could Gaara could just use a Sand Clone or even a basic substitution jutsu that even Genin level Ninjas know to avoid the attack. So there is no way Toph could kill Gaara by crushing him with his own sand armor. That's complete and utter bullshit. 2. Just because Toph can sense the location of earth in the air doesn't necessarily mean that she can sense fine details like shape, so she would have no real way to distinguish between Gaara and the sand he's standing on. Even if we give her the benefit of the doubt, he could still easily throw her off with sand clones since she's blind and solely relying on her other senses. 3. They literally made Gaara act like he was retarded in the fight. And Gaara has been shown to be decently smart and tactical throughout the series. If he were ever facing another opponent with geokinetic abilities, it's really not a stretch to say that the first thing that would pop into his head is the sand armor surrounding his body, especially since he specializes in crushing attacks. It stands to reason that he would remove it, if he was even wearing it in the first place. 4. Gaara's gourd sand is literally programmed by his mothers soul to protect him at all costs. As I previously mentioned, bending spirit possessed elements is very different from bending normal elements. 5. They seem to be assuming that Gaara couldn't simply fly out of Tophs range for some stupid reason. Even granting her the ability to detect earth in the air, though she has never shown to be able to detect to airborne earth from much more than fifty feet away. And Gaara would definitely have a major advantage at a distance. And here's the rest of the bullshit about this fight. For some unknown reason they assume Toph has the raw power and speed needed to be able to deal with Gaara's attacks. And the truth of the matter is she doesn't even have THAT... Early in the series, Gaara fights a character named Kimimaro, who's bones are stronger than tempered steel. Also worth mentioning that he was also forced to go into stage one of the curse mark transformation, already gives a boost to base durability. Gaara traps him in a sand coffin, and he admits that if he had not grown an additional layer of bone armor to protect himself, then he would have been crushed. And this was Pre-Timeskip Gaara too I'll state again. And he doesn't even come close to Post-Timeskip Gaara. Also, Gaara now possesses "magnet release" which allows him to control metal now too. In other words, Not only can Toph not crush Gaara with his sand armor, but Gaara can now crush Toph in HER own metal armor. And without even using his sand! And even ignoring this, Gaara's sand could have still easily slipped through any openings in the metal armor and killed her right then and there. There would have to be openings in order for her to not suffocate. So them thinking Toph being able to easily survive Gaara's sand coffin with metal armor and could crush and kill him with his own armor is absurd and completely asinine... Still not convinced of Gaara's superiority? Well there's more. Now let's talk about Post-Timeskip Gaara. Post-Timeskip Gaara is capable of manipulating a massive amount of sand at once. He can even stop a meteor and block a nuclear explosion with it. Yeah you heard me. His sand is strong enough to do even that kind of shit. Is Toph strong enough to match that? I don't think so...The amount of energy required to manipulate such a large amounts of earth already places him at a level of power far beyond anything Toph has ever faced. Since Gaara's sand manipulation is ultimately just chakra control, there's no reason for why he shouldn't be able to place this much force behind his attacks. This is supported by the fact that with a tiny amount of sand, he is able to physically restrain Sage Mode Madara, the same guy who was easily able to knock all the tailed beasts flat on their asses. And besides Gaara's basic substitution that he could've used to avoid the move she used to kill him in the fight there's also sand clones as I stated before in another post. He also has many Chakra natures that she can't counter. They didn't even bother to mention those things and only gave him credit for having powerful sand attacks. He also should've been allowed to use Shukaku. He might as well have been allowed to even though it was Post-Timeskip Gaara since they slapped Super Saiyan 4 Goku on Z Goku at the end of the first Goku VS Superman without using GT Goku. And Gaara doesn't even NEED Shukaku to win against Toph for all the reasons that I just explained. And even if we were generous and said that Gaara's sand has gold in it and she can bend it, how exactly does that provide Toph with an advantage? There isn't any evidence that she can apply more force to metal than she can to sand. Not to mention that whether or not she could control his sand in the first place is extremely questionable, as I've mentioned above about Gaara's mother's spirit being in it. As if this wasn't enough evidence, Gaara can attack and bury his opponents under a giant sand tsunami, terraforming the forest around them into a desert in the process. He can also use a giant sand burial that spans over the entire area he terraformed crushing everything in it's wake. Point it is after reading all this it should be obvious that Gaara not only beats Toph, But absolutely destroys her.